


Under Control

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dominant Danny, Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), M/M, Rope Bondage, Rosebud Spanking, Spanking, Submissive Steve, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Post 7x04, Danny decides he needs to teach Steve a lesson.





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever McDanno fic! I'm so happy with how this turned out! I hope you guys enjoy it
> 
> Betaed by [tarialdarion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion)

“ _Steven Jack McGarrett._ ”

Steve winces at the sound of one Detective Danny Williams storming into their house. “Danny,” he says as he tilts his head over the back of the couch to look at his lover, forcing brightness into his tone even though he knows he’s about to get the ass whooping of a lifetime.

The blond man stomps around the couch with the fury of a hurricane and drags him to his feet even though that definitely doesn’t put them at eye level. “What the _hell_ were you thinking? Going in without backup?”

“I was thinking we could get the evidence we needed and get out,” Steve explains calmly. “I didn’t think she’d-”

“That’s right,” Danny snaps, stabbing at Steve’s chest with a finger. “You didn’t _think_ . Goddammit, Steve, you could have _died_! Don’t you get that?”

“We had it under control-”

“Under control? _Under control?_ ” Steve’s pretty sure Danny’s talking loud enough for the neighbors to hear. “If getting stabbed in the back, kidnapped, and almost drowning is your definition of under control, then I don’t want to know what out of control is.”

“Danny-”

“Goddammit, can you just- c’mere.”

Suddenly, Danny yanks Steve down into a kiss that’s more love than Steve was expecting. He grabs at Danny’s biceps, feeling the muscles flexing beneath the fabric of his sleeves as Danny loops one arm around Steve’s waist and pulls him closer.

“You could’ve died, Steve,” Danny breathes when they come up for air. “Don’t you see? Don’t you understand what that would do to me?”

“”M sorry,” Steve whispers, and he means it. Sometimes he forgets. He gets so caught up in the adrenaline and the case and the need to catch the bad guy that he forgets that he has someone who needs him now. Someone who relies on him as much as he relies on them. He has a family to come home to at the end of the day, someone to wake up to every morning, and if something happened to him, it would be devastating. “‘M sorry, Danny, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t think- I shoulda called for backup.”

“I accept your apology.” Danny runs a hand through Steve’s hair and down to cup his jaw. “But you still need me to punish you. Isn’t that right?”

Steve nods, ducking his head down to hide his face in Danny’s neck. Somehow the shorter man always knows what Steve needs, even though Steve didn’t know at first. If someone had told him before he met Danny that one of the things he needed the most was to give away control in the bedroom, he would have laughed in their face. But he spends so much time in control outside the bedroom that sometimes, he needs a break and Danny understands this better than anyone else ever could.

“Talk to me, Steve. I need to hear your voice.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright. I need to clean up after my flight. While I do that, you get ready. Set out the paddle, the ropes, and the lube. I want you naked and spread out on your stomach on the bed. Understand?”

“Yes, Danny.”

Another kiss, this one a little harder than the first but no less loving. “Good boy. Now, go.”

Steve hurries upstairs. He gets the items Danny listed and puts them on the dresser, like Danny prefers. Then he strips, throwing his clothes in the laundry, and stretches out on the bed.

The room is cool, but not uncomfortably so. Steve’s not sure how long he lays there, but it feels like forever before he hears Danny enter the room. His lover sits his suitcase on the bed beside Steve and begins calmly unpacking, just to drag things out a little longer. Steve bits his lower lips and stays silent, watching Danny eagerly. His cock is already hard beneath his belly and he has to fight the urge to rub against the sheets.

Finally- _finally_ \- Danny puts the suitcase away in the closet and returns to stand by the bed. “You’re doing very good,” he praises, running a hand up Steve’s thigh and over the curve of his ass. “I’m going to tie your hands to the headboard. I’ll use the paddle first, but we’ll finish with my hand. How does forty sound?”

Steve’s voice is barely more than a whisper. “Sounds good.”

Danny quickly ties each of Steve’s wrists to their respective bed posts, using knots that will hold but can be easily undone if necessary. Steve pulls carefully to test the give before settling into the bed again. Danny returns to the dresser and picks up the paddle, a leather one that curves nicely to fit against Steve’s body. He tests it against his palm with a loud crack that shoots arousal down Steve’s spine. Danny always does that even though he knows how it will feel already. Says it reminds him exactly what he’s doing to Steve so he can better stay in control. When he’s satisfied, he moves back to stand beside the bed.

“Count for me,” he reminds Steve moments before the paddle connects with his skin for the first time.

“One,” Steve grunts, letting the sting of it ripple through him. Another blow. “Two.”

He reaches twenty too soon and not soon enough. Danny sets the paddle back on the dresser, grabs the lube, and climbs up onto the bed, still fully dressed as he straddles Steve’s thighs. Steve doesn’t mind. He loves the power play of being naked and tied up while Danny still has his tie on- though why anyone would wear a tie while flying, Steve has no idea and he says so.

Danny smacks his ass, making Steve jerk and whine a barely intelligible “twenty-one.”

“For your information,” Danny says, rubbing the sensitive skin, “I was having dinner with my sister when I got Chin’s call and in Jersey when we go out to a dinner with family, we like to dress nicely, a concept you clearly don’t understand, Captain Cargo Pants.” He punctuates the sentence with a smack to the other cheek.

“Twenty-two,” Steve groans. “And it’s Commander.”

He can’t see it, but he can practically _hear_ Danny’s eye roll. The detective’s palm comes down on a particularly sore spot and Steve almost forgets he’s supposed to be counting.

Danny quickly works through the next twelve, hitting hard enough for Steve to be sure he’s going to have trouble sitting the next few days. When there’s five to go, Danny pauses and shifts off of Steve’s legs.

“Ass in the air,” he orders and Steve knows exactly what’s coming. “Knees spread.”

Steve obeys, rearranging himself as gracefully as possible. The position leaves everything on display for Danny’s hungry eyes. The bottle of lube rolls to knock lightly against his knee, but Danny ignores it for now. Instead, he quickly strips before focusing his attention on rubbing two fingers against Steve’s dry hole. Steve moans and arches his back more.

Even though he knows what’s coming next, the sharp blow that lands dead center on his hole makes him cry out and almost twist away. He somehow manages to get out a “thirty-six” just in time for the second- thirty-seventh- smack. Steve’s been hard since the beginning, but now he’s leaking like a faucet all over the sheets, which is a shame since he just changed them before the whole mess with Alicia and Dr. Gray. He doesn’t have much time to let his mind wander  though, because Danny’s fingers rubbing his tender hole are far more important.

The last three blows come in quick succession, almost too quick to count, and when "forty" finally falls from Steve’s lips, he feels a knot in his chest loosen. Danny eases him down to lay flat on his belly and stretches out beside him on the bed. Steve’s crying, but it’s not from pain and Danny knows it.

“Hey,” the detective murmurs, gently wiping Steve’s eyes. “You with me, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve sighs.

“Good. You took your punishment so well. I’m proud of you. Why did I punish you?”

“Be-because I made a bad decision that put my life at risk,” Steve answers, “and you were disappointed.”

“Exactly.” A strong hand strokes Steve’s hair. “Not angry, Steve, even though I might seem angry. Just scared and disappointed. Can you promise you’ll try and do better about remembering to call for backup in the future?”

“Yes, Danny.”

“Good boy.” Danny presses a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead. “Come on, let’s get you untied. I haven’t seen you in far too long. Time for some fun.”

Steve is still drifting a little from his spanking. He lets Danny untie him and position him on his back, legs spread wide for the smaller man to kneel between.

“Beautiful,” Danny murmurs, tracing the vein along the bottom of Steve’s cock with one finger. “I’m gonna fuck you, sweetheart. Is that okay?”

Steve lifts his hips in offering. “Yes. Please, Danny.”

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you.”

Danny pours lube over his fingers, coating them liberally. Steve was under strict orders to keep himself clean, but not to touch otherwise while Danny was gone, and the first slick finger pressing into his hole is almost enough to send him over the edge.

“Easy,” Danny soothes, rubbing Steve’s pelvis. “Deep breathes.”

Steve obeys, digging his fingers into the sheet beneath him to keep himself grounded as Danny works him open with an expertise that only comes from years of experience with Steve’s body. It’s not too long before Steve’s sore hole is stretched open on three thick fingers and he’s begging for more- another thing he never expected from himself, but he has a hard time caring. It feels good and Danny has spent a long time assuring him that it’s perfectly okay to let himself go a little bit.

“I’ve got you,” Danny promises, removing his fingers and rubbing the head of his cock against Steve’s hole. “Just relax for me sweetheart, here we go…”

Danny pushes in slowly- his cock is thick and it’s been a little while; the last thing he wants to do is cause Steve unwanted pain. Steve breathes deeply. He’s able to easily relax his body, thanks to a life time practicing self-control, and let Danny in.

“Beautiful,” his lover coos when his balls are pressed against Steve’s ass. “Absolutely perfect.”

Steve preens a little under the praise, waiting patiently for Danny to move. The detective sets up a slow, steady pace to get Steve accustomed to the intrusion. When he feels Steve is ready, he leans down to loop his arms under Steve’s lower back and pick up the pace. The slight change in position slams his cock right into Steve’s prostate with every thrust, resulting in noises that Steve knows wouldn’t be expected from a man of his size, but he doesn’t give a shit and he knows Danny loves hearing him like this. He grabs at his lover’s shoulders, digging his fingers into muscle covered in soft blond hair, and hangs on for dear life. He really wants to touch his cock, but Danny hasn’t given him permission so he keeps his hands busy clawing marks into Danny’s back.

“Danny, please,” he gasps, mouth hanging open. “Please, I need- I need to-”

“It’s okay,” Danny assures him. “You can cum whenever you need to.”

Steve starts to move a hand down to his cock, but his wrist is caught by strong fingers and pinned above his head. Danny noses under his jaw, sucking marks into his skin.

“Did I say you could touch?” he says, voice low and rough even as his hips never stop moving.

“N-no,” Steve stammers. “’M sorry.”

“Apology accepted, sweetheart. You can touch if you absolutely need to, but I want you to try to cum without your hand tonight. Can you do that?”

Steve can already feel the orgasm building at the base of his spine. Yeah, he can definitely do that and soon, though he does wish he had his hand to speed things up a bit. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Let it happen.”

It doesn’t take long after that for Steve to go rocketing over the edge with what could probably be considered a scream. His body arches and shakes under Danny, his fingernails almost breaking the skin of his lover’s back. The feeling of Danny pushing in deep, filling him with wet heat, and the sound of the man’s low growl only serve to draw Steve’s orgasm out longer. It feels like hours before he comes down, muscles occasionally spasming uncontrollably.

“Damn,” Danny chuckles when he’s caught his breath. “Maybe I shouldn’t let you cum for a week more often.”

Steve groans, a loose pile of limbs on the bed, but he smiles and tilts his head to captures Danny’s mouth in a kiss.

“I don’t know if my heart could handle that,” he says honestly.

Danny shrugs. “Good point.”

“But if that’s what happens when I cause trouble, I might almost die more often.”

Danny playfully smacks his chest, sitting up and letting his cock slip from Steve’s messy hole. “You do realize that completely defeats the point of a punishment, right?”


End file.
